


Powerful Music

by sunandmooniceandsnow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Classical Music, Inspired by Music, Violins Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandmooniceandsnow/pseuds/sunandmooniceandsnow
Summary: A brief realization of the importance and potency of powerful music in a life.





	Powerful Music

Powerful music calls you to follow its ebb and flow. It gracefully leads you through the swaying of trees and calls you to hear the gurgling of the creek. When listening, one is not aware of the passing of time or the world moving around them, all that exists is the melody and cadence of the instruments and their sounds. 

Powerful music tells a story, the story may change as the listener’s lives change but that is what makes it personal. The composer puts their heart and soul into a piece that the listener then interprets and creates anew. Music is a space the composer creates and offers to the world, a beautiful place to cry in, to laugh in, to experience unfathomable joy in. A home the composer extends to the listener.

When listening to powerful music, it becomes impossible NOT to relinquish your soul to it, it clashes with your inner peace and tranquility if you try. Your heart clenches up in protest while your brain endeavors to pull your away but you just CAN’T. Despite the distractions of this world calling you away, your heart hungers to experience the same emotional drive the composer did, to hear their story and walk in their shoes even if just for a moment. 

If you encounter powerful music stop and experience it, to listen to another's life is a privilege and does wonders for the soul. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to put into words how I feel when listening to a particularly melancholic or heart wrenching piece, this doesn't nearly cover the experience but it adequately conveys my sentiments on the subject.


End file.
